


Darkly, Deeply, Demented

by Anxietea_Annus



Series: Darkness gives [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Dark Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Multi, No Lila Rossi Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxietea_Annus/pseuds/Anxietea_Annus
Summary: Unlucky Marinette Dupain Cheng.Her psychologist is Sympathetic after "The Lila Incident" and has offered his help. Would it really be so bad to take what has been offered?Lila has always known she was meant for a life of Fame and fortune. Certainly she deserved it, and found her way in by means of Adrien Agreste. Now that she has everyone under her thumb, she's going to keep what is hers even if it means using Hawkmoth to Make. It. Happen.Unfortunately,  Lila doesn't know who she has threatened.Marinette was more dangerous than they all anticipated.(Uploading hopefully daily.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Darkness gives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981375
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien is about 15-16 in this story along with the entire Miracuclass. I will use a few symbols before the Triggering scenes happen so y'all can skip it.
> 
> Please enjoy some old fashioned Justice from a separate entity.

It all started on a crisp September day in Paris, France.

Marinette Dupain Cheng,aspiring fashion designer, and Ladybug, Protector of Paris is in her room, upset and in complete shock of the morning's events.  
Being expelled yet again on flimsy evidence and even less reliable "witness statements " she was beginning to understand the pattern set before her.  
One of Hypocrisy and Cowardice.  
One of idioticy and Superficial charm.  
One of ruin and corruption.  
She sat in her room, legs hanging off her bed, heart filled with hurt and sudden bitterness.  
Her friends all turned their backs on her, believing herself to be corrupt and evil.  
It ripped her to peices.  
Now she sat staring at a referral clutched in her hand for a Doctor's appointment for a psychiatrist that she didn't need.  
Tikki tried to cheer her up. "It's alright, Marinette!" She said gently "I think this will be a good thing for you." She smiled, and watched her chosen.  
Marinette didn't respond, and just nodded.  
Tikki felt her heart break.  
For a week, she watched Marinette robotically do her chores, assignments, and her Ladybug responsibilities acting like everything was okay. Dreading the day of her appointment. Hoping for a cancellation.

But alas, T'was not meant to be.  
She woke up groggily at 9 am, showering and dressing like a zombie. She didn't bother with her hair or any makeup. Besides, she had no positives this day.  
Her Mother and Father took her to the appointment worried about their daughter and her haggard appearance since she had been expelled.  
When they arrived, her parents tried to start a conversation about her favorite things, fashion, video games, her most loved Jagged Stone album to no use. She stayed silent and still.  
A soft click from a door from the other side of the room startled them all. A blubbering black haired man came out profusely thanking the Doctor for the diagnosis he received and tearfully made his way out. The doctor watched the man leave and softly called for the next patient, his voice carrying clearly across the rather bare waiting room. Marinette carefully placed down the magazine she had been blankly staring at and slowly made her way toward her new Psychiatrist.  
He smiled, his soft accented voice speaking kindly and clearly to her:  
"Welcome Ms.Dupain Cheng. I am your new Doctor. My name is Hannibal Lecter, please have a seat and we can get started."  
Marinette did exactly that as the door closed.  
Here started her first session.  
It would change her for the better.


	2. Small epiphanies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Hannibal Lecter could see the poor self esteem the girl in front of him had was very recent. He could tell just by watching her mannerisms and the way she reacted to his voice. This didn't feel right, and he was determined to figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is being written way earlier than I planned. Lucky for all of y'all, I woke up really early from my morning sickness.   
> Let's hope I can post even more.

(Hannibal's narration.)

I had experienced this type of behavior before and had become well-aquainted with the causes.  
Marinette picked at her fingernails as I watched.  
She never made eye contact and jumped slightly every time I asked a question. Her behavior worried even me.  
Occasionally I asked a benign question pertaining to her interests to try and make her comfortable. She didn't respond and nervously fidgeted with her clothes and hair.

Of course I asked a few more uncomfortable questions to see if she would respond verbally which seldom worked, but I needed to try.

According to her file on the limited information I had been given, Marinette was an Honor student, even with the tardies on her record. She had a very impressive background with contests and even with what she would do for the class she was president of. Of course, some of her responsibilities here sounded like things her teacher should have been taking care of. That in itself was worrying.   
A very talented artistic mind shone just from documents provided by her parents. Her writing, sketches, and even her test scores were impressive. Of course I don't have the full picture of how she ended up becoming so withdrawn. She had been bubbly and excitable not very long ago which made me question what happened exactly. 

She had been a victim of intense bullying and mental manipulation by a few classmates including who she said was the mastermind, a Ms.Lila Rossi.  
Frowning, I spoke yet again to her as she flinched. "Ms.Dupain-Cheng, have your tormentors been physically abusive towards you?"  
Another bigger flinch...clearly she hadn't expected the question and after a few minutes she deigned not to answer. That for me, was confirmation enough but until she said it verbally all I had was flimsy evidence. I couldn't present any advice to her parents or any diagnosis to her unless we spoke about her situation and she wasn't yet ready to give up anything to me, a stranger.  
"Did the school have any plausible evidence on their side the day you were expelled?"  
Uncomfortably shifting in front of me, Marinette gave another non-verbal sign.  
I sighed realizing our session was almost completely over.  
"Marinette." I spoke firmly as she startled, eyes flying up to me as I waited. There was a pregnant pause before I started to speak again. "Marinette, whatever they did to you was not your fault nor should it have been your responsibility to keep them happy. You weren't the adult in this situation and quite frankly, I'm appalled they expected that from you." She silently started to cry and weakly nodded.  
I quieted yet again as I smiled at her.  
"Please when you come back to see me, you can say whatever you want and I will not say a word unless it has to do with suicide, a crime to be committed or already committed, or murder. Okay?" Marinette, still in tears nodded again more vigorously this time.  
I nodded back and walked her out of my office, reminding her parents to schedule another session.  
I went home deep in thought as I debated what exactly those kids could have done to hurt her this badly. Whatever it is, I was determined to help her through it.


	3. Lila's Lying Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Rossi was so ecstatic to watch that pathetic Marinette as she begged for the principal to reconsider. 
> 
> Of course all she had to do was cry and cry she did, reveling in the broken look sent to her from the other girl.

Lila Rossi was content.   
She sat in a classroom filled with fawning morons hanging on her every word. She was a model for Gabriel Agreste and happily manipulated people to her whims.  
Charities? She'll donate the money for you! (Her wardrobe had never looked better.)  
Her assignments? Finished! (Her 'sprained' wrist was always acting up, oh no.)  
And of course her love story with Adrien Agreste. (He'd be lucky enough to marry her.)  
She could hold Adrien all she wanted and how she wanted no matter how he'd cry or whimper when they were left alone.  
The pathetic excuse for a reporter happily set them up on dates and gave them alone time so Lila could "show him her love". Lila made sure Adrien wouldn't try to tip anyone off, besides who would believe a boy? All she had to do was accuse him of rape and she'd be home free.  
Everything was coming together and she couldn't wait for the rest of her now perfect life.  
Except school wasn't as much fun without her daily torture of Maritrash. What's even better is that she didn't even have to lift a finger. She cried about something or other Maritrash "did" and Alya did all the work for her, all she had to do was enjoy the show. Pushing her down, damaging her notebooks, tripping her, taunting her when the teacher wasn't there to stop them, and her personal favorite; completely shredding that loser's "sketchbook" if you could call that bundle of chicken scratch sketches.

It was heaven. 

She was certain nobody else knew about her full crimes and happily operated on her threats and the aftermath of the expelling.  
Lila was completely unaware of the poisonous green eyes boring hatefully into her from Adrien's bookbag.  
She believed everything to be perfect. 

Not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dying and ready to eat a banana, please comment I will cry in happiness.


	4. Adrien wants to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien felt numb.  
> He was numb at school.  
> He was numb at home.  
> He was numb in photoshoots.  
> He had nobody to count on.  
> And nobody would believe him.
> 
> He just wanted to die.

Adrien Agreste could not sleep.

Lila touched him.   
He screamed at her that he didn't want to.  
He cried that he didn't want this.  
He tried to call out for help.  
Nathalie was RIGHT. THERE.  
RightthereRightthereRightthereRightthere.  
Alya let Lila kiss him, and she didn't notice the blood she drew.  
Nino couldn't see the tears Adrien shed while he sat in his seat in class.  
Lila said it was allergies.   
Kagami tried to help, but Adrien was afraid he'd be abandoned by her when she realized how disgusting he was.  
Chloe was still on House Arrest.  
The rest of his class would fawn over Lila's 'Romantic' stories about Adrien and herself.   
He was going to vomit.

He was sick, he felt disgusting, his body wracked with shivering sobs. He had stopped talking to Plagg two weeks ago. He barely went on patrol as Chat, barely showed his face during attacks, and had not fully spoken to Ladybug in what felt like years. He was angry, he was drowning, he was frightened...he was broken.   
Plagg had been enveloped in a rage he hadn't had in centuries.  
This Lying girl was the cause of his Chosen's present behavior and paranoia. He was going to give his poor kitten the power and support to get rid of her for good. But only if he accepts the help given.  
"That's it." Boomed a deep, fragmented voice. Adrien froze, he couldn't breathe. It was suddenly ice cold in his bedroom, he wheezed out a breath before trying to address the now glowing green eyes in front of him. "P-plagg??" His kwami made an affirmative noise, the hum rumbling through his bones. "Adrien Agreste...I am demanding you go to the current guardian." Adrien was in shock of the terrifyingly deep voice coming from Plagg, he had never heard a voice so horrible coming from his best friend. His fright resulted in his stilted breathing as he stared unmoving at the now obviously powerful deity in front of him. Plagg spoke again in that cavernous deep voice, he sounded as old as the world itself. "Adrien this is not up for negotiation. I, Plagg, kwami of Destruction am sending you to the newest Guardian of the Miraculous. Accept her as your safe place." Plagg came ever closer. Adrien spoke without thinking, "I, Adrien Agreste, Holder of the miraculous of Destruction accept the Guardian of the Miraculous as my permanent partner." He choked out a breath and wheezed out his transformation.

Chat Noir now hopped his way across Paris without looking for the place Ladybug would be. His body knew exactly where it was going.  
He was going to be safe very soon.  
Gabriel Agreste didn't need a son he could abuse anyway. 

A few blocks away, Marinette felt a foreboding sense of dread.  
"Chat is coming. He's in trouble."  
Tikki understood.


	5. It's Delectable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg has led Adrien to Marinette for the betterment of their respective situations.  
> Lila Rossi is still at large.  
> Hannibal Lecter is concerned for the young model.   
> But the Police and the Media will be very interested in what he's uncovered.   
> Gabriel Agreste won't know what hit him.
> 
> The Balance screams for blood.   
> It's time for consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for awhile.   
> Pregnancy is SUCKY.  
> Enjoy this raging dumpster fire.

Collapsing on her Balcony, Chat Noir detransforms immediately.   
Marinette struggles to hold the now shaking, sobbing boy in front of her, and as he finally looks up after what feels like hours of crying, she can't say she's surprised. 

Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste.  
Adrien Agreste has been dealing with non-stop sexual abuse for months.  
She hasn't been blind to his tears.  
His now quiet voice in and out of the mask.  
The mask?  
Her Partner has been near Lila for months.  
Lila.  
She felt sick.  
Adrien gave a big wheeze as tears fell down his pale face.  
She snapped back to attention and led Adrien down into her bedroom and sat him down so she could gather some clothes and blankets for him so he could take a shower.  
Of course, Adrien just kept crying. Plagg stayed at his side with Tikki, both on the lookout for Akuma.  
Marinette sent him to the bathroom with a pair of Ladybird pajamas and watched him go, quietly instructing Plagg to stay with him.  
Marinette dialed a now familiar number on her phone.   
"Dr. Lecter? It's Marinette. I have someone I think should see you immediately."  
Hannibal was quite confused hearing that.  
"Of course. What's the name of this mystery patient?"  
Marinette cleared her throat.  
"Adrien Agreste."

...


	6. Begin the feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hannibal Lecter was never the type to shy away from problems. Never backed down from people who would have rather seen him dead than live to adulthood. He's met every horror the world has had to offer head-on and WON.  
> Now he watches someone who is scarred by those same horrors he met himself not so long ago.  
> He knows what must be done.

A knock came from Hannibal's office door.  
He quickly makes his way to it and ushers in the two young adults hiding behind a large potted plant.   
*Hannibal's POV**

Ms. Dupain-Cheng Carries who I assume to be Adrien wearing a very well-made disguise. Both of them collapsing on the leather chaise on the far side of the room.  
As I close and lock the door, a commotion starts up behind me. I turn around quickly expecting some sort of fight, only to realize the young Agreste is experiencing a very severe panic attack. Obviously, Marinette wasn't expecting it either given her reaction. I call to her to grab some water and a blanket from my office on the other side of the room as I make my way to the hyperventilating patient on the fainting couch. I start trying to elicit some type of response from the poor model.  
"Adrien? Adrien, can you hear me?"  
I snap a couple of times and check his pulse, which is hitting around 118 BPM.  
His eyes are partially glazed over, and there's no movement save for whimpers and a couple twitches. Damn! He's more than likely having some type of traumatic memory recall! If there's any chance he's fallen into a PTSD mindset, I'll have to work fast.  
I start treating him as quickly as possible while his savior sat behind me biting her fingernails.   
After an hour of treatment, Adrien is looking less pale and despondent.   
He only talks to Marinette, and even then it's so quiet I can barely hear it.  
I try to keep him comfortable by mostly talking to Marinette about her hobbies since I doubt she'll want to talk about any of her issues with her friend in crisis.  
He's very quiet and timid, both very big traits of abuse victims. I'm hoping he'll talk to me openly, but if he doesn't want to, I'll just have to wait for the next visit.   
Calmly I ask Adrien if there's anything he wants to talk about and carefully add on that nothing he says will be shared with anyone who isn't in this room.  
He bites his lip and glances at Marinette who nods to him kindly and gestures towards me.  
He swallows heavily and starts his story in a soft tone.  
He talks about his Mother's disappearance.  
He sadly recounts his life after he enrolls in school.   
Him meeting Marinette.   
His friends.   
The Liar.  
On the topic of her, He shakily details every instance of Sexual assault, Molestation, and Dare I say Rape at the hands of a Co-worker and Classmate.   
He shows me every bruise and cut she's inflicted on him.  
He angrily talks about his Father's choices, his neglect, the verbal and emotional abuse he suffered through, and his complete apathy regarding Adrien's well-being.   
Finally he breaks down in tears while choking out his recent discovery of Hawkmoth's identity.   
One Gabriel-Fucking-Agreste.

I am well aware of the utter rage I feel rising to the surface after Adrien finishes his full story.  
It's difficult, but I manage to tamper my feelings completely in favor of the safety of both of my patients. Marinette is crying and clutching a sobbing Adrien to her chest, the both of them too upset to do anything else.   
I decided to wait for them to calm enough so I can ask if they have gotten in touch with the Superheroes of Paris regarding the last discovery.

Only to find out both of these kids ARE the Superhero duo that have been defending Paris the last three years. Nothing can describe the sudden flurry of emotions I feel, but one thought comes to my mind.   
No matter what, I HAVE to help these kids. Not only for the Well-being of the both of them, but for the Well-being of Paris.

I think,...I'll start with the Liar.

...And then?

Daddy Dearest is NEXT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I must apologize for not updating.   
> My life has become highly hectic with not only the pregnancy, but also the Christmas season.   
> Please enjoy this chapter!


End file.
